Felicidade Destruida
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Três familias recordam o passado nos últimos momentos de vida: aprendem que há coisas mais importantes que estudar arrependemse da infelicidade que trouxeram às pessoas que lhes foram proximas e arrependemse de coisas que não fizeram e que não contaram. C
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – A Morte dos Potter

Desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts que Lilian Evans e James Potter namoravam. Passaram por muitas brincadeiras, brigas, pazes e os dois gostavam muito um do outro, de modo que superavam as diferenças entre os dois. Lilian tinha dado o braço a torcer e finalmente tinha admitido que gostava de James, para grande alegria deste, pois há muito tempo que era apaixonado por Lily, como era carinhosamente tratada pela família e amigos.

O namoro era apoiado pelos amigos de James: Sirius, Remus e Peter e pelos amigos de Lily: Alice, Frank (que era o namorado de Alice) e Aline. Todos tinham torcido sempre para que os dois se entendessem e ficara muito felizes quando souberam quando os dois tinham começado a namorar.

Completaram Hogwarts e James ocupou o lugar de director, que antes pertencia a seu pai, numa empresa de fabrico de vassouras. Quanto a Lily tirou um curso de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, que tinha a duração de dois anos.

Um ano após terminarem Hogwarts, mais precisamente em Agosto de 1978, Lily e James casaram numa pequena cerimónia só para familiares e amigos. Os dois foram felizes durante uns tempos, principalmente quando Lily engravidou nesse mesmo ano. Mas como tudo não poderia correr bem, Lily foi um pouco devastada quando soube que seus pais tinham sido mortos num ataque feito por um senhor das trevas que se auto-denominava Lord Voldemort. James também viu os seus pais morrer umas semanas mais tarde num ataque liderado pelo mesmo senhor das trevas. Os dois só superaram um pouco a perda dos pais devido ao facto de estar para nascer um filho e eles tinham deixar de lado as tristezas, se quisessem que o filho deles fosse feliz. Frank e Alice também tinham casado e Alice também estava grávida. Estava previsto os filhos de Lily e Alice nascerem aproximadamente na mesma altura.

Quando faltava cerca de um mês para os filhos de Lily e Alice nascerem, os dois casais ficaram a saber de uma profecia feita por uma tal de Trelawney e que dizia que aquele capaz de derrotar o Senhor das Trevas iria nascer quando o sétimo mês findasse. As duas ficaram assustadas com aquela profecia, pois Voldemort também sabia da existência daquela profecia, já que um dos seus seguidores a ouvido e avisara o seu mestre da existência daquela profecia. Dumbledore avisou também que se os dois não se escondessem era provável que as duas vissem a sua família morrer. As duas seguiram o conselho de Dumbledore e esconderam-se em duas casas situadas em vilas de muggles, pelo menos lá estariam em segurança pois ainda não se tinha a certeza de qual dos dois bebés é que iria ser atacado.

Durante mais de um ano, Lily e Alice viveram na maior das calmas e aproveitando cada momento de brincadeiras e de crescimento dos seus bebés, Harry e Neville respectivamente. Mas Lily estava a ficar um pouco farta de estar escondida e raras eram as vezes em que ela não falava disso com James, a um ponto que as brigas eram quase inevitáveis, pois enquanto Lily estava bastante assustada, James levava as coisas na brincadeira o que deixava a mulher bastante irritada.

Era dia de Halloween e James e Lily tiveram mais uma briga, mas desta vez uma bastante feia, pois Lily fartou-se de gritar com James e refugiou-se no quarto com Harry. James cá em baixo também estava bastante chateado com a atitude de Lily, mas sabia que para o bem de Harry era melhor que eles se mantivessem unidos e felizes. Foi com essa ideia que James subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o quarto que dividia com Lily, de modo a lhe pedir desculpas.

Encontrou-a deitada na cama a olhar para o tecto com os olhos bastante vermelhos e Harry estava sossegado no seu berço ao lado da cama de casal. Lily olhou para James e mais lágrimas desceram pelos seus olhos que estavam bastante tristes. James sentou-se na beira da cama e abraçou ao que Lily chorou mais um pouco no seu peito. Não eram precisas palavras de desculpa. Os dois conheciam-se tão bem que sabiam o que o outro sentia. James deitou-se ao lado de Lily e abraçou-a. Após algum tempo os dois adormeceram abraçado um ao outro.

Acordaram horas mais tarde com um grande estrondo vindo da estrada. Os dois olharam aterrorizados um para o outro. Sabiam o que aquilo significava. Tinham sido traídos e Voldemort estava à porta de casa deles. James ordenou que Lily pegasse em Harry e fugisse, enquanto ele tentava deter Voldemort de alcançar os dois. Muito relutante e com lágrimas a caírem pelo rosto, Lily deixou James descer para a sala e trancou a porta. Estava a pensar numa maneira de sair daquela casa quando ouviu uns gritos vindos do andar de baixo e chorou ainda mais pois sabia que James tinha acabado de morrer. Agarrou em Harry e escondeu-se atrás da cama de casal. Estava chocada de mais para conseguir correr. Uma das pessoas que ela mais amava na vida tinha acabado de morrer, mas teria de se aguentar se quisesse proteger Harry. Ouviu passos a subirem a escada e a pararem em frente ao quarto onde ela estava. Abraçou mais ainda Harry quando ouviu a porta a abrir-se.

- Lily, Lily. Onde estás, Lily? – falou uma voz forte e Lily encolheu-se ainda mais atrás da cama. – Sei que estás aqui, Lily. Entrega-me o Harry e nada de mal te acontecerá.

Lily colocou Harry no chão e levantou-se para enfrentar Voldemort.

- Nunca! Nunca te entregarei meu filho para o ver morrer à minha frente. Mata-me antes a mim e poupa Harry.

- És uma garota corajosa, Lily! Mas eu não te quero matar. Só quero o teu filho. Onde está ele? – falou novamente Voldemort e desta vez começou a procurar por Harry. Estava quase a descobri-lo quando Lily numa tentativa frustrada pegou em Harry e tentou sair pela porta, mas não sendo bem sucedida.

- Estou farto dos teus jogos, Lily. Sai da frente.

- Mata-me a mim. Por favor, poupa o meu filho. – falou Lily colocando Harry no berço e colocando-se à frente dele.

- A minha paciência esgotou, Lily. Não me dás outra alternativa senão matar-te.

E foi isso que Voldemort fez. Apontou a sua varinha para Lily e proferiu a pior das maldições imperdoáveis: Avada Kedavra que acertou em cheio no peito de Lily. Ainda a respirar Lily ainda viu Voldemort a apontar a varinha para Harry e proferir as mesmas palavras, mas Lily não viu mais nada pois tinha falecido antes de poder ver que o feitiço feito por Voldemort não resultara e que Harry sobrevivera apenas com uma cicatriz resultante daquela noite.

Lily juntou-se ao seu marido no céu e tornaram-se os anjos de guarda de Harry, acompanhando cada passo do filho deles. Seguiram também os passos dos amigos que tinham deixado na Terra e ficaram tristes pelo enorme choque que Neville tivera após assistir à tortura dos pais. Frank e Alice não mereciam aquilo que tinham feito com eles, pois já nem reconheceriam o seu próprio filho.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicidade Destruída – A Morte dos Dursley's

Petúnia poderia dizer que era feliz, mas sabia que bem lá no fundo ela estaria a mentir. Quando era nova tinha tido tantos ciúmes da irmã mais nova, Lily, que era tudo o que Petúnia queria ser. Era muito bonita com os seus cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verde muito brilhantes de felicidade. Lily era simpática e muito meiga, mas um quanto reservada. Ao fazer 11 anos, Lily tinha recebido uma carta de uma escola que atendia pelo nome de Hogwarts Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria. Como Petúnia tinha sentido tantos ciúmes ao saber que sua irmã tinha virado bruxa e ela não. Durante todos os anos em que Lily passou em Hogwarts as brigas entre irmãs eram uma constante e várias vezes acontecia que elas deixavam de se falar. Os pais das duas, Robert e Margaret já não sabiam o que fazer para que as duas deixassem de brigar tanto. Quando Petúnia tinha 17 anos tinha se sentido atraída por um dos amigos de Lily, que ela tinha conhecido por acaso e sabia que a irmã o odiava, pois durante o tempo em que ele lá esteve, ela fartava-se de gritar com o rapaz. Petúnia sabia que os dois andavam no mesmo ano e que o rapaz se chamava James Potter. Petúnia tinha de admitir que o rapaz tinha o seu charme, mas sabia que ele nunca iria reparar nela, por isso decidiu deixar aquela atracção de lado e apaixonar-se por outra pessoa. E isso aconteceu uns meses mais tarde. Numa pequena viagem que os pais tinham feito para visitar uns familiares, Petúnia conheceu Vernon Dursley. Sabia que apesar do aspecto de porquinho de Vernon, o rapaz escondia o seu lado amigável e carinhoso e que só Petúnia conhecia. Dois anos mais tarde casaram, apesar do desagrado dos pais de Petúnia. Ela tinha-se zangado com a família por estarem contra o namoro dela com Vernon e mais tarde o casamento. As últimas notícias que tinha recebido da família foi o facto de Lily se ter casado com o tal James, o que surpreendeu Petúnia e deixando-a com uma pontinha de ciúmes. Petúnia também soube que uns meses após o casamento de Lily, os pais das duas tinham morrido às mãos de Voldemort, que ela tinha descoberto que ele existia devido a uma conversa que ouvira entre Lily e os pais mas que na altura não dera muita importância a isso.

Uns meses depois de casar Petúnia tinha engravidado e soube por uma carta da irmã que ela também tinha ficado grávida. A partir daí nunca mais teve notícias da irmã até ao dia em que uns meses depois de Dudley, que era como se chamava o filho dela ter feito anos, em que ela apareceu em casa de Petúnia com o marido para mostrarem o filho dos dois Harry, que tinha nascido umas semanas depois de Dudley.

Em Novembro, mais exactamente no dia 1 soube que no dia anterior a sua irmã e seu cunhado tinham sido atacados por Voldemort e que os dois tinham falecido. Harry tinha sobrevivido e Petúnia tivera de ficar a tomar conta de Harry. Sabia muito bem os riscos que corria ao acolhe-lo, mas mesmo assim aquele menino era do seu sangue e como o próprio Dumbledore escrevera só ela o poderia manter vivo. Essas foram as últimas notícias que ela tinha tido da irmã e secretamente tinha chorado a morte da irmã. Apesar de todo o ciúme que ela tinha tido, Lily era do seu sangue e a sua única irmã. Saberia que iria sentir muito a falta dela, das brigas, das reconciliações e muitas outras coisas pelas quais as duas passaram.

Os anos foram passando e Petúnia foi acalentado para que Harry se tornasse um feiticeiro. Escondia isso do marido, pois sabia o que ele pensava acerca de feiticeiros e bruxas e fingia que também não queria que o menino fosse como os pais. Mas tinha chegado o 11º aniversário de Harry e aquele homem gigante que tinha invadido o farol, que fora onde Vernon se tinha escondido de modo a que Harry não lesse as cartas de Hogwarts, mas Petúnia que seria inevitável que Harry fosse para Hogwarts. Ela já estava à espera de que alguém o fosse buscar, mas em fronte ao marido fez uma cena de raiva contra a irmã, de modo a não parecer suspeita aos olhos do marido já que ela tinha um certo carinho pelo sobrinho, pois nele via Lily, a sua irmã falecida. Com os dois eram tão parecidos, mas ele também tinha semelhanças a James.

Ela tentava se manter informada como Harry passava os seus anos em Hogwarts, mas escondia isso do marido e do filho, pois sabia que os dois não gostavam de Harry. Tinha ficado horrorizada com certas coisas que Dumbledore tinha escrito na sua carta e quando Harry estava no seu quarto ano, Dumbledore tinha-a posto a par da profecia que tinha sido a responsável pela morte de James e Lily e por Harry ter de ir morar com ela. Petúnia ficou triste pelo futuro que o seu sobrinho tinha. Matar ou morrer. Ela esperava que fosse matar. Apesar de o seu filho Dudley ter sido atacado por Dementors, ela temeu pela explosão de Vernon e foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. O que safou Harry de não ser expulso de casa fora o gritador de Dumbledore. Ela tinha ficado um pouco assustada, mas sabia que era necessário Harry ficar em casa dela, mesmo que isso representasse perigo para a sua família. Após o quinto ano de Harry, ela tinha lá aceitado Hermione, pois sabia que uma rapariga na vida do sobrinho só lhe iria fazer bem. Mas ela tinha notado que o seu filho tinha olhado para Hermione da mesma maneira que ela tinha olhado para James. Mas para seu alívio, a ameaça de Hermione a Dudley tinha feito com que ele não desejasse ter nada com ela. Ficou feliz de saber que antes de Harry partir com Dumbledore para um sítio mais seguro que Hermione tinha aceite o pedido de namoro de Harry. Rezava para que eles não tivessem o mesmo destino que James e Lily e que só morressem velhinhos rodeados de filhos e de netos.

Soube por Dumbledore que os pais de Hermione tinham morrido num ataque feito por Voldemort. Tinha dito também que a família dela poderia ser a próxima a ser atacada. Petúnia esperava que não. Mas enganou-se.

Já Harry tinha começado o seu último ano em Hogwarts e o seu filho estava na escola, quando viu a sua casa ser invadida por Devoradores de Morte (que ela sabia da sua existência devido a Dumbledore), assim como o próprio Voldemort (ela sabia que era ele pois Petúnia tinha perguntado a Harry o aspecto de Voldemort).

Viu o seu marido morrer à sua frente com o que sabia ser a mesma maldição que tinha sido usada no seu cunhado e na sua irmã. Saberia que seria ela a próxima, mas antes disso foi torturada por um homem de cabelos loiros quase brancos. Parecia que tinham lhe espetado várias facas ao longo do corpo. Fez aquela maldição várias vezes, rindo-se bastante com os colegas e quando só parou com uma ordem de Voldemort. A única coisa que viu a seguir foi Voldemort apontar a varinha para ela e dizer Avada Kedavra. Após muito ter sofrido nas mãos dos devoradores, Petúnia tinha falecido indo se juntar ao seu marido, aos seus pais, à sua irmã, ao seu cunhado, aos pais de Hermione e a uma pessoa de cabelos e olhos pretos que disse que se chamava Sirius Black e que tinha sido o padrinho de Harry.

Todos observaram os passos das pessoas queridas que tinham deixado na terra.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicidade Destruída

Marcel Granger poderia dizer que era feliz. Tinha casado com uma mulher bonita, inteligente e que tinha o mesmo gosto por várias coisas, como por exemplo, os dois eram dentistas e após se casarem tinham aberto uma clínica dentária só deles. Poderia dizer também que tinha uma filha bonita, inteligente e muito simpática que todos adoravam. Marcel sempre soube os seus antepassados e sabia que na sua família tinha existido uma bruxa, para ser mais exacto a sua avó, Eleonor Granger. Ele tinha escondido esse facto da sua mulher, Martha e da sua filha, Hermione. Tinha guardado esse segredo lá bem no fundo e nem mesmo sabendo que Hermione era uma bruxa tinha revelado esse segredo.

Martha tinha ficado muito admirada quando Hermione ao completar onze anos tinha recebido uma carta de Hogwarts. Marcel não estava à espera que aquilo acontecesse, mas mesmo assim continuou a guardar segredo. Contou à sua avó, Eleonor que Hermione iria ser uma bruxa, mas tinha-a proibido de contar que também ela era uma bruxa. Ela tinha ficado decepcionada, mas prometeu que não iria contar nada.

Assim quase sete anos se tinham passado e Hermione continuava a não saber de nada, pois Marcel não tinha revelado nada e Eleonor tinha falecido quando Hermione estava no seu terceiro ano.

Marcel e Martha conheceram uma parte do mundo bruxo e ficaram encantados com aquilo que viram. No primeiro ano de Hermione limitaram-se a comprar os materiais dela e a levarem-na ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Hermione só tinha entrado devido à ajuda de uma velha senhora com uma mala vermelha e um abutre empalhado no seu chapéu e que acompanhava um menino que dizia que tinha perdido o seu sapo. Ela indicou-lhes como passar na barreira para apanhar o expresso e Hermione ficou amiga do rapazinho, Neville como a senhora o tinha apresentado dizendo que era o neto dela.

Hermione tinha mantido os pais informados de várias coisas que lhe tinham acontecido ao longo do 1º ano dela e que tinha feito mais dois amigos, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. Os dois ficaram horrorizados quando ela tinha escrito numa das cartas que tinha sido atacada por um troll e que só não tinha morrido devido à bravura de Harry e de Ron.

Quando Hermione estava a fazer as suas compras para o segundo ano em Hogwarts, Martha e Marcel tinham conhecido os amigos dela, Harry e Ron (dos quais ela falara as férias todas) e a família deste último. Tinham ficado muito agradados com a simpatia dos Weasley e viram que a filha estavam bem entre aquelas pessoas. Também ficaram a saber do ataque que Hermione tinha sofrido no segundo ano e que tinha resultado em que ela tivesse ficado petrificada. A única coisa que fazia com que eles não a proibissem de voltar a Hogwarts era saber que ela era uma boa aluna e que gostava de lá estar.

Antes do terceiro ano deixaram-na ir com os Weasleys para o Caldeirão Escoante. E quando ela voltou e contou que tinha conhecido criaturas novas e que ficara frente-a-frente com um lobisomem. Os dois ficaram assustados com o que ela tinha dito, mas mesmo assim continuaram a deixá-la ir para Hogwarts. Eles pressentiam que enquanto ela estivesse com os Weasleys ou com Harry nada de mal lhe aconteceria.

Novamente o quarto ano tinha chegado e ela contou sobre as aventuras de Harry, do regresso de Voldemort, que eles sabiam quem era pois Hermione tinha contado no final do 1º ano que os pais de Harry tinham morrido nas mãos de Voldemort e que ao ataca-lo tinha desaparecido, transformando-se numa sombra. Os pais temeram pela vida da filha, mas ela tranquilizou-os dizendo que nada lhe aconteceria enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts.

Antes do quinto ano dela começar, Dumbledore, que eles tinham conhecido no ano passado, devido ao facto de Voldemort ter regressado e só vinha dizer os perigos que Hermione corria e deixaram-na ir com ele para um lugar que ele dizia ser a sede da Ordem da Fénix e que se localizava em Grimmauld Place. Numa conversa particular com Marcel, Dumbledore disse que sabia a verdade sobre o passado dele e que ele o deveria revelar a Hermione ao que Marcel respondeu que iria pensar, mas mesmo assim não contou nada à filha. No quinto ano dela, eles ficaram a saber da visita ao Ministério da Magia e os danos que ela tinha tido. Pouco tempo tiveram para estarem com a filha, pois uma semana depois de Hermione ter voltado de Hogwarts, Dumbledore foi lá e levou-a com ele. Foi Hermione quem mandou uma carta para eles a dizer que namorava com Harry. Os dois ficaram felizes pela filha.

Quando Hermione terminou o 6º ano não voltou para casa e receberam uma carta de Dumbledore que ela tinha ido directamente para Grimmauld Place, onde estaria em segurança. No dia 1 de Agosto, Marcel e Martha receberam a visita de Dumbledore e disse-lhes que tinha tido um pressentimento que eles poderiam ser atacados por Voldemort e perguntou-lhes se eles não queriam ir para um lugar seguro ao que eles disseram que não, mas mesmo assim Dumbledore disse que iria delegar dois membros para vigiarem a casa deles. Antes de se ir embora, Dumbledore disse que queria falar com Marcel em particular, ao que este o conduziu a um escritório onde ele lhe disse que Hermione já sabia de Eleonor e de que ela tinha sido bruxa. Marcel sentiu-se mal por não ter contado à sua única filha a verdade sobre o passado dele.

Marcel disse que como a filha já sabia seria melhor contar a verdade à mulher. E assim fez. A mulher compreendeu assim de onde tinham vindo os poderes da filha, mas tinha-se zangado com o marido por ele não ter tido a verdade mais cedo.

Passaram o resto da tarde e à noite depois de jantarem foram dormir, pois estavam muito cansados.

Mas de madrugada os dois foram acordados por uma explosão e no quarto deles apareceu uma mulher de cabelos pretos e um rosto ossudo que lhes lançou um feitiço e os levou para a sala. Lá deram de caras com um homem de olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar de narinas. Sabiam que era Voldemort, pois Hermione tinha falado dele e tinha-o descrito. Sabiam que iriam morrer, pois sabiam que ele não era piedoso com Muggles, que ele pensava que eles eram.

Voldemort apontou a sua varinha a Martha, proferiu um feitiço e uma luz verde foi em direcção ao peito da mulher, matando-a instaneamente. Marcel sabia que era o próximo, mas antes Voldemort tinha-o torturado com um feitiço qualquer que parecia que ele estava a ser espetado por várias facas. Quando este já estava bastante cansado e dorido, Voldemort achou que já se tinha divertido o suficiente e lanço outro feitiço e a Marcel viu uma luz verde vir na sua direcção.

Marcel apenas sentiu pena de sua filha e o seu último pensamento foi como ela se iria sentir quando soubessem que ele e Martha tinham morrido. Apenas esperava que os amigos a ajudassem a superar a dor. E Marcel deu o seu último suspiro e a última coisa que ouviu foi Voldemort a sair da casa dele, rindo às gargalhadas.


End file.
